bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Glatorian Arena 2
Glatorian Arena 2 was an online game on Bionicle.com. This game is an update of Glatorian Arena, with more locations and characters. Leagues *Rookie *Veteran *Copper *Silver *Golden Control *'Arrow Keys' - Character movement. **Up + Down - Heal. Health can be restored up to the top of the current bar, but the Life Counter cannot be turned by healing. Taking damage interrupts healing. **Left + Right - Taunt. Taunting reluctant enemies aggravates them and makes them more likely to attack, but the player is vulnerable whilst taunting. *'A' - A light attack that deals little damage but is very fast. **A + Up - A heavy attack that is very slow and easily interrupted, but does large amounts of damage. **A + Opposite direction to enemy - Fire a Thornax fruit. The blue Thornax meter must be completely full to perform this move, and recharges whilst not in use. *'S' - A blocking maneuver that can parry enemy blows. **S + Up or Down - Flip/cartwheel sideways and back in the chosen direction, reducing the chance of being struck with an attack. **S + Opposite direction to enemy - Back-flip away from the enemy and automatically fire a Thornax upon landing, performing Gresh's signature move. The blue Thornax meter must be completely full to perform this move. Playable Characters * Mata Nui (Default) * Kiina * Ackar * Vastus * Gelu * Stronius Locations * Vulcanus Arena - The default arena. Here you can fight other Glatorian, including Mata Nui, Kiina, Vastus, Gelu and Stronius. * Vulcanus village - Here you can talk to some Agori. * Arena Magna - Unlocked after Veteran Award and Round Table awards are obtained. Here you can fight other Glatorian, including Gresh, Tarix, Strakk, a Vorox, a Skrall and Malum. Awards and Medals *''Rookie - Completing the Rookie League'' *''Veteran - Completing the Veteran League'' *''Elite - Completing the Copper League'' *''Champion - Completing the Silver League'' *''Legend - Completing the Golden League'' *''Focused Trainer - Spend five points on any one score'' *''Specialist - Spend ten points on any one score'' *''Rock Steady - Having two hundred hit points'' *''Indestructible! - Having three hundred hit points'' *''Bull Strength - Heavy melee damage twenty-five'' *''Wrecking Machine - Heavy melee damage thirty-five'' *''Bullet Breaker - Thornax Reduction fifteen'' *''Bullet Proof - Thornax Reduction twenty'' *''Sharp Shooter - Thornax Damage is thrity-five'' *''Thornax Cannon - Thornax Damage is fifty'' *''Gladiator - Having fought fifty fights'' *''Destined Warrior - Having fought one hundread fights'' *''Welcome Rookie - Win two fights in Rookie League'' *''Brawler - Winning five Challenge fights'' *''Fighter - Winning ten Challenge fights'' *''Warrior - Winning twent-five Challenge fights'' *''Grinder - Winning fifty Challenge fights'' *''Hard Hitter - Take out a full health tab in one hit'' *''Acrobat - Use Back Flip Fire four times during a fight'' *''Bionic Barrier - Make ten successful parries during a fight'' *''Six Shooter - Having fired six regular Thornax shots during a fight'' *''Combat Bully - Use taunt five times during a fight'' *''Artful Dodger - Dodge ten attacks during a fight'' *''Blast From The Past - Beat the six Glatorian in Arena Magna'' *''Combat Medic - Heal thirty Hit Points during a fight'' *''Dominator - Win a fight without taking damage'' *''Nemesis - Beat the same opponent ten times'' *''Pacifist - Win a fight without hitting the opponent'' *''Perfectionist - Win a fight with 100% hit rate'' *''Punching Bag - Losing ten Challenge fights'' *''Round Table - Having talked to all Agori'' *''Skrall Nemesis - Beat Skrall and Stronius'' Category:Games Category:Glatorian Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Online Games